fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Phione
(Pokémon)|Nintendo= }} '''Phione' (Japanese: フィオネ Phione) is a Water-type Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can only be obtained by breeding Manaphy or another Phione with Ditto. It is a member of the sea guardians with Manaphy. Phione's status as a Legendary Pokémon is often disputed, with contradiction occurring even between official sources. Biology Phione is a blue Pokémon with a round head and a tiny body. Phione's head is crowned by a flotation sac with a long, ribbon-like antenna. Its mouth is small, and its eyes are large with blue sclera and gray irises. Above its eyes are two blue, circular markings connected to the eyes by a thin black line. Its long, flipper-like arms have rounded tips. Phione has a red, oval gem on its chest and a single rudimentary foot spike. Phione inflates the sac on its head to drift in the water and search for food. When the water grows warm, it will drift in packs with other members of its species. No matter how far it has drifted, it will always return to the place where it was born. Trivia *Phione is the only Pokémon that is obtainable by breeding a Mythical Pokémon. *Breeding either Manaphy or Phione can produce a Phione Egg, but Phione is unable to evolve into Manaphy nor produce Eggs that can hatch into Manaphy. **Consequently, Phione and Manaphy are the only Mythical Pokémon that can be bred legitimately. *Phione, Nidoran♂, Nidoran♀, Illumise and Volbeat are the only Pokémon that can be obtained by breeding a Pokémon they cannot evolve into. *Phione shares the exact same base stats with Glalie. *Phione is not found in any regional Pokédex. *If it were counted as a Mythical Pokémon, Phione would have the lowest base stat total out of all Mythical Pokémon. Mythical status Phione's status as a Mythical Pokémon is disputed, with several pieces of evidence and even official statements often contradicting each other. Evidence for *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, Phione has a 100% recruit rate, is never battled, and the player is not allowed to recruit more than one to their team, all of which are traits otherwise only exhibited by Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. *Phione is banned from the Battle Frontier, the Battle Subway and the Pokémon World Tournament, a rule which typically applies only to major Legendary Pokémon and Mythical Pokémon. However, it may be due to it being available only through events. *Phione is not found in any regional Pokédex, a trait that is otherwise exclusive to Generation IV Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. *In Pokémon Rumble Blast, Phione can only be unlocked once a certain number of customers have shopped at the Toy Shop, a trait otherwise exclusive to Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. *Phione was featured in Pokémon.com's 2012 Pokémon Power Bracket, a playoff of sorts where all other Pokémon in the bracket were Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. *The 2014 Battle of Legends tournament allowed the use of normally banned Pokémon, which include Legendary and Mythical Pokémon and Phione; however, the latter may be normally banned due to it being available only through events. Evidence against *Phione can breed to produce another Phione; this is impossible with any other Legendary and Mythical Pokémon. *The official game guide to Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, made by The Pokémon Company International, states that Phione is not Legendary. *In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, all Legendary Pokémon are referred to as Legendary, and all Mythical Pokémon are referred to as "rare," but Phione is neither. It is also found normally in the wild. Other *Pokémon.com's mailbag was once asked if Phione was Legendary. The official answer was initially no, but was quickly changed to yes; the whole mailbag section has since been taken down with the restructure of Pokémon.com. *Originally, Phione was not needed in order to complete the National Pokédex, as with other Mythical Pokémon. However, beginning with Pokémon X and Y, it is needed to qualify for the diploma. Origin Phione is probably based on sea angels, specifically clione. Clione are remarkably popular in Japanese documentaries, especially in Hokkaido, on which Sinnoh is based (this may also explain their appearance in Chocovine Town). Name origin Phione may be a combination of the final syllable of Manaphy and clione (sea angels). Like clione, Phione is pronounced in three syllables. Stats